Christopher Daniels
Christopher Daniels (原名Daniel Christopher Covell)，早期以外號"The Fallen Angel" Christopher Daniels 於美國摔角界活躍，後來以 Curry Man 形象在日本摔角界發展，目前以 Curry Man 活躍於 TNA 。 早期發展 初出道時的 Christopher Daniels 已經在美國的小會圈子中相當活躍，1990年出道初期在芝加哥的Windy City Pro Wrestling駐守，同時穿梭美日兩地，在日本以 Curry Man 活躍不同組織，特別於新日本。2000年創造了 "The Fallen Angel" 角色，一個叫「墜落天使」的神父，每次進場時都會為摔角手按手祝福，後來有些觀眾舉手要求受祝福，慢慢變得他的特點。之後開始鋒芒漸露，曾經在 WWE 打過一些沒有播出的比賽，但最主要是 Ring of Honor 和 Frontier Wrestling Alliance 的長期台柱。 ROH(2002-2007) Christopher Daniels 和 Low Ki 和 Bryan Danielson(American Dragon) 三人為早期的 ROH 開創了一個黃金時期，他們可謂 ROH 開國功臣，三人被號稱 ROH 之父。 Christopher Daniels 、Low Ki 、 Bryan Danielson 在 ROH的時期，打過很多經典的對陣，2002年2月23日The Era of Honor Begins中的三人同台戰，Daniels 輸掉那次對陣，賽後還拒絕和兩人握手完場，這時開始他的角色變成反派，這時開始他進場時便拒絕為觀眾按手祝福。之後他公開挑戰兩人於2002年3月30日的The Round Robin Challenge中進行Round Robin match。Round Robin 的意思是 “任何人互相挑戰任何人”，在這次Round Robin match中，他首先要和American Dragon對陣，結果成功制壓，並強迫American Dragon和他握手。之後他和 Low Ki 對陣，但被Low Ki 用 Dragon Clutch 鎖著，最後投降敗陣，賽後他同樣拒絕和Low Ki握手，並稱之前因為和American Dragon對陣而消耗體力，所以才敗陣，稱讚自己是有足夠實力打贏Low Ki的，但又同時稱並沒有興趣和 Low Ki 重賽，除非重賽是涉及冠軍名銜。 之後他組成 The Prophecy 團隊，成員有Simply Luscious, Donovan Morgan, Xavier, Dan Maff, Mark Briscoe, Allison Danger, B.J. Whitmer，另外還有一個外圍成員Samoa Joe，但他並不是正式成員。 The Prophecy的理念就是要反對 Code of Honor，Code of Honor是 ROH 推廣的一種摔角手精神，而The Prophecy的目的就是要衝擊這套理念，順理成章The Prophecy就是一個反派組合。The Prophecy一直和支持Code of Honor的摔角手作對，期間成員曾經有變動。而最主要敵人是另一團隊 Second City Saints。後來出現的Generation Next也是主要敵人之一。 後來 Daniels 打算主力於 TNA 發展，The Prophecy因此而解散。 TNA(2002) 2002年TNA初成立時，當時TNA還沒有全國性節目，只有每週PPV節目，Christopher Daniels 和Low Ki被招攬，另外再加上 Elix Skipper三人組成 Triple X(或稱xXx)，在 TNA開創的X組別發展，也是最早期 TNA 的活躍選手。 2007年12月6日，Daniels 因為在iMPACT!破壞，被 TNA 解僱，但之後他以Curry Man回歸。 戰績 *'All Pro Wrestling' :*APW Worldwide Internet Championship (1 time) :*APW King of the Indies (2000) *'Ballpark Brawl' :*Natural Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'East Coast Wrestling Association' :*ECWA Heavyweight Championship (2 times) :*ECWA Super 8 Tournament winner (2000, 2004) – only wrestler to win the tournament twice :*ECWA Hall of Fame member (2001) *'Empire Wrestling Federation' :*EWF Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Frontier Wrestling Alliance' :*FWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Michinoku Pro Wrestling' :*MPW British Commonwealth Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*MPW Futaritabi Tag Team League Tournament (2002) *'Midwest Championship Wrestling' :*MCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Jayson Reign *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' :*IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with American Dragon *'NWA Florida' :*NWA Florida Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'NWA Midwest' :*NWA Midwest Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Kevin Quinn *'New Age Wrestling Federation' :*CT Cup Co-Holder (1 time) – with John Brooks *'Premier Wrestling Federation' :*PWF United States Championship (1 time) *'Pro-Pain Pro Wrestling' :*3PW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI Tag Team of the Year - with AJ Styles (2006) :*Ranked #15 in PWI 500 (2006) *'Ring of Honor' :*ROH Tag Team Championship (2 times, current) – with Donovan Morgan (1) & Matt Sydal (1, current) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' :*TNA X Division Championship (3 times) :*NWA World Tag Team Championship (6 times) – with Low Ki and Elix Skipper as XXX (3), James Storm (1), and A.J. Styles (2) :**''NOTE: XXX, as a three-man tandem, held the NWA Tag titles twice. He actually won the title with Low-Ki the second time. However, Low-Ki and Elix Skipper won it the first time. As a result, some sources only note him as holding it once with XXX. Christopher Daniels also became the first man to win the Tag Team Championship single-handedly on May 7, 2003, in a handicap match, but did not defend it with XXX's help.'' :*TNA World X Cup (2004)- with Jerry Lynn, Chris Sabin and Elix Skipper as Team USA :*TNA Tag Team Of The Year (2006) - with AJ Styles :*TNA Match Of The Year -- Ultimate X at No Surrender 2006 for the NWA World Tag Team Championship - (2006) with Latin American Exchange *'Ultimate Pro Wrestling' :*UPW Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'Windy City Pro Wrestling' :*WCPW League Championship (1 time) :*WCPW Lightweight Championship (1 time) :*WCPW Middleweight Championship (1 time) :*WCPW Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Kevin Quinn (1), and Mike Anthony (1) *'World Power Wrestling' :*WPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Council' :*WWC Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Kevin Quinn *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' :*5 Star Match: vs Samoa Joe vs AJ Styles (TNA Unbreakable, September 11, 2005) 外部連結 * ChristopherDaniels.Com (Official Website) * TNA Profile * SpikeTV Profile * * Christopher-Daniels.com (fansite) en:Christopher Daniels Category:美國摔角手